emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3769 (17th June 2004)
Plot Scott decides that if Zoe doesn’t want a full physical relationship with him then he has no option but to move out. While Viv encourages him to leave, Zoe confides in Ashley. When Zoe confesses that she's not sleeping with Scott, Ashley says that while sex is not important to her it will be to Scott. He adds that if she doesn’t want to sleep with Scott then she will have to be honest about it. Zoe is upset and goes in search of Scott. Scott is determined to move his things out of Home Farm but Zoe stops him and kisses him passionately. Debbie is rude to Charity in front of Ethan who tells her off for being so hostile towards her mother. Later Debbie goes to see Charity at Pear Tree Cottage and apologises to her mum. She tells Charity that she went to see Christopher at Home Farm. Charity offers to let Debbie hide her make-up from Cain at the cottage. Debbie thanks her for the offer but says she already has a hiding place for it. Something positive seems to have come out of Cain's rage after all as Debbie and her mother are back on speaking terms. Steph tells Shelley that she is convinced she can get Eric to ask her to move back in and is soon proved right. Seeing Eric struggling to order his groceries online, Steph goes out at lunchtime and buys a huge amount of groceries. When Steph tells Eric the groceries are for him he invites her round for dinner. Over dinner, Eric asks Steph to move back in on the grounds that it is cheaper to live as two than as one. With a little encouragement from Rodney, Danny asks his able assistant Donna out on another date. Delighted Donna says yes and it looks as if love is in the air for two young villagers who deserve some luck in the romance department. Cast Regular cast *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell Guest cast None Locations *Café Hope - Outdoor seating area and café *Mill Brook Cottage - Back garden *Pollard's Factory - Factory floor and office *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Church Lane *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,133,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes